Mi Querida Amante
by Kaname Uchiha
Summary: De cabello peculiar, los ojos más hermosos que haya visto y un cuerpo inocente. Y lo estaba llevando a la locura.  Nadie te va alejar de mí  exclamó con posesividad.
1. Chapter 1

~ Mi Querida Amante ~

.

.

**.**

**Sumary**: De cabello peculiar, los ojos más hermosos que haya visto y un cuerpo inocente. Y lo estaba llevando a la locura. ~Nadie te va alejar de mí~ exclamó con posesividad.

**Resumen**: Ver su cuerpo frágil algo surgió en mí, que me hizo protegerla. Había arriesgado todo por ella y nadie me la iba a quitar o definitivamente lo mataría.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto ©

**N/A: **La historia es **AU** (Universo alterno)

_Había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado encerrada en esta tina de agua. Los días pasaban sin detenerse, no me daban tiempo de vivir momentos agradables._

_Jamás los había tenido._

—El experimento F-15 no ha presentado los avances que estábamos esperando, Orochimaru-sama—exclamó un joven. Estaba acompañado de un sujeto que miraba impaciente unas hojas.

— ¿No se suponía que esto iba a funcionar? Fue tu idea capturar a esa chica—contestó molesto, su mirada impaciente se dirigió a su discípulo. Esté retrocedió un paso con temor. El carácter del genio de su 'amo' era versátil.

—cof cof…-se aclaró su garganta y prosiguió. –Si me permite, le presentare algo más atractivo a su gusto, profesor—dijó con una pequeña chispa en la mirada. Con una señal le indico que lo siguiera y lo condujo por unas escaleras en forma de caracol y luego caminaron unos metros más hasta llegar a una puerta de hierro. El joven sacó una llave de bronce y la introdujo en la cerradura.

Sonó un clic.

El chirrido de la puerta fue lo único que se escucho. El joven se acercó y encendió una antorcha e ilumino todo el lugar permitiendo una vista más clara del interior.

— ¿Qué es esto, kabuto?—exclamó Orochimaru en tono desconcertado. El joven sonrió.

—Quizá, el experimento F-15 fue un fracaso, pero estuve trabajando en las sombras en un experimento que tuvo el éxito esperado—comentó con superioridad. Su acompañante le hizo una seña para que continuara. – Le presento al experimento A-07—.

Orochimaru miró la pecera que se mostraba delante de él. Tenia dimensiones enormes ocupando _casi_ toda la habitación, donde conectada a ella había varios cables y aparatos rodeándola. Su interés incremento al ver a una chica dentro de ella.

Permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero eso no era un impedimento para que se deleitara la pupila admirando el cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

Miró con detenimiento su pálida cara.

En su nariz tenia una sonda que la alimentaba.

En la boca tenia un ventilador mecánico que le proporcionaba aire.

Su cuerpo flotaba en el agua.

Su cuerpo destilaba pureza. Fino y delgado.

La voluptuosidad de sus pechos era mínima pues estaba desarrollándose.

Y su parte íntima estaba al descubierto.

— ¿Cómo puede ser de utilidad? ¿En la cama?—cuestionó burlón. Kabuto cerró su mano en un puño conteniendo el coraje, pues pensaba que _él_ no sabía hacer las cosas bien. Pero eso iba a cambiar. Lo presentía. Lo podía tocar con la punta de los dedos.

Sonrió falsamente.

—Sinceramente dudo que quiera tirarse a una _casi_ niña.- comentó desinteresado. — Pero no lo traje aquí para discutir eso, sino, a presentarle la sangre que lo salvará—musitó.

— ¿Quién? ¿Ella? Impresióname, mi querido discípulo—exclamó con alegría contenida.

Kabuto sacó una rata y con un kunai le hirió un costado. Luego sacó un frasco de sangre y le dio a beber unas gotas. De repente la herida empezó a dejar de sangrar y se cerró por completo y reviviendo al animal.

—No me digas… esa mocosa…—tartamudeó Orochimaru. Kabuto sonrió y asintió.

Orochimaru se acerco sorprendido a la pecera. Posó una mano en ella. Se quedó pensativo por varios minutos los cuales Kabuto respeto.

De repente, se dio la vuelta y puso la mirada más seria de toda su vida.

—Es la hora, entonces mañana me apoderare del cuerpo de Sasuke—musitó con alegría.

Kabuto asintió. Más tuvo un mal presentimiento.

.

.

—No es necesario esperar a mañana— se escuchó una voz en la puerta, dejándose ver apareció Sasuke con la pose más seria, con el Sharingan activado y su espada en mano.

— ¡¿SASUKE?—

—Tranquilízate Kabuto, y en cuanto a ti Sasuke, el trato era darme tu cuerpo a cambio de poder ¿no es así?—cuestionó Orochimaru. Sasuke no le perdió la vista y siguió cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Creo que cambie de opinión, jamás dejaría que alguien tan miserable como tú utilizara mi cuerpo para sus propósitos—musitó de la manera más fría. Y acto seguido atacó a Orochimaru demostrándole todo el poder que había adquirido gracias a él y llevarlo en su contra.

Realizó sus característicos ataques de fuego, logrando debilitar a Orochimaru que no hacia más que huir de los ataques e intentar atacar por una buena vez.

Orochimaru ya estaba débil, por eso había adelantado el plan de absorber el cuerpo de Sasuke, las posibilidades que tenia contra Sasuke se volvían cada vez más nulas. Kabuto se había apartado y trataba de sacar algunas cosas que le fueran de utilidad en un futuro cercano pues su plan era escapar.

De un momento Orochimaru sacó a relucir su verdadera identidad, donde se mostró como había convertido su cuerpo. Una serpiente de escamas blancas. Su experimento de traslado de cuerpo le era demasiado útil en momentos como este.

—Que una serpiente que se arrastra por el suelo, sueñe con volar… es simplemente imposible—murmuró Sasuke.

Sasuke viendo las intensiones de Orochimaru, activo su marca de la maldición y de un golpe certero lo partió a la mitad.

Cuando pensó que todo había acabado, se vio el mismo en otra dimensión. Donde el control lo tenía Orochimaru.

—Ahora si que comience el ritual—dijó Orochimaru con una sonora carcajada.

Más no se dio cuenta como había caído en la trampa de sasuke pues el ritual se había invertido y ahora Sasuke estaba absorbiendo todo su poder.

— ¡NOOOOOO!— gritó Orochimaru pero era imposible evitar lo que estaba a punto de terminar.

Después de que el proceso terminara. Sasuke sonrió con superioridad.

Miró detenidamente a su alrededor, Kabuto en definitiva había escapado el cobarde. Así que su propósito había terminado. Ahora continuaba el segundo.

Matar a Itachi.

Después de todo el alboroto que habían ocasionado, Sasuke se quedó para revisar los papeles que había escrito Kabuto sobre experimentos, esperando que alguno sea de su utilidad.

Un papel en especial llamó la atención de Sasuke y curioso reviso su contenido.

_Especial para Orochimaru-sama_

_Experimento A-07 _

_Da la posibilidad de curar cualquier herida incluso si esta a punto de morir_

_La sangre de este experimento le permite vivir eternamente si así lo desease._

_Su poder es incluso mayor a que cualquier humano haya conocido_

_Te regala la inmortalidad_

_Y te permite permanecer con tu cuerpo ideal._

—Interesante—habló Sasuke para si mismo. Su mirada se dirigió a la pecera que permanecía intacta a pesar de haber peleado hace unos minutos.

Un sonrojo apareció al ver que la chica estaba desnuda.

De repente, sin esperárselo la chica abrió los ojos mostrando unos vivaces ojos jade.

La chica al percatarse del sujeto no dudo en querer mover sus manos, pero estaban tan engarrotados que le dolía mover un solo dedo.

Un sentimiento llamado 'lastima' se apodero de Sasuke ya que sin pensárselo mucho presiono el botón, liberando a la chica.

El agua comenzó a derramarse hasta vaciar por completo la pecera. La chica al ver que ya nada la estaba sosteniendo su cuerpo se fue resbalando, estaba a punto de tocar el suelo cuando una mano impidió el golpe.

Las agujas que tenia en la piel se soltaron y se empezó hacer un charco de sangre.

La dejo sobre el suelo, y se empezó a alejar.

La chica le miró con preocupación y sin perder tiempo.

—Yo… tu… ¿puedes… ayudarme… a salir…?—tartamudeo la chica dirigiéndose a Sasuke. Él le miro con una ceja alzada.

—Ya lo hice y aun no me has agradecido—comentó.

–Gra…cias… yo… tiene tanto tiempo que he estado encerrada aquí… que he olvidado todo…no recuerdo nada…—dijó ella preocupada. Su única oportunidad era que ese chico se apiadase de ella y la cuidara por un tiempo.

Sasuke se acerco a ella, tanto que hasta podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de la chica.

—Solo con una condición…—habló.

— ¿Cuál?—preguntó con miedo.

—Eres solo mía… de nadie más… así que si que permanecerás a mi lado pase lo que pase, tu lealtad es así mí—dijó en tono demandante.

—Oh—exclamó la chica asintiendo.

Sasuke sonrió, la chica al haber perdido tanta sangre cayó inconsciente más sasuke la sostuvo en sus brazos y la llevo a una habitación para curarla.

—Eres mía, Sakura!—


	2. Chapter 2

~ Mi Querida Amante ~

.

.

**.**

**Sumary**: De cabello peculiar, los ojos más hermosos que haya visto y un cuerpo inocente. Y lo estaba llevando a la locura. ~Nadie te va alejar de mí~ exclamó con posesividad.

**Resumen**: Ver su cuerpo frágil algo surgió en mí, que me hizo protegerla. Había arriesgado todo por ella y nadie me la iba a quitar o definitivamente lo mataría.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto ©

**N/A: **La historia es **AU** (Universo alterno)

**Atención: **Capitulo con un contenido violento, abstente de no leer si eres sensible a tales actos.

**Quienes no lo sean:** ¡ADELANTE!

* * *

><p><em>Desde que había caído en las garras del sujeto con gafas, mi destino estaba escrito. Mi libertad había sido cortada.<em>

_Desde los 8 años mi libertad dependía de las órdenes de Kabuto. La mayor parte del tiempo me suministraba amnesia para permanecer dormida. Un día, él no se dio cuenta que había despertado y pude observar con mayor atención el lugar. _

_Una especie de agujero en la nada._

_Pude percatarme de que estaba desnuda. Mi cuerpo había cambiado._

_Mis piernas habían crecido demasiado, mi cabello ahora me llegaba a más de media espalda, mis pechos que siempre habían sido planos ahora sobre salían de todo mi cuerpo._

_Me desconocía._

_Intente moverme y tratar de cubrir mi cuerpo lo más que pude pero me fue imposible._

_Entonces se dio cuenta que había despertado y comenzó el proceso de dormirme de nuevo._

_Soñé, ilusionada de que alguien me rescataría de esta miseria._

En una de las tantas habitaciones de la guarida de Orochimaru se encontraba recostado el cuerpo de la chica. Tenía las muñecas vendadas.

Su cuerpo ahora tenia una pequeña bata que cubría su desnudes.

Su acompañante no había dejado de mirarla.

Aunque cada vez que se acordaba de la desnudes que presentaba la chica un notable sonrojo acudía a sus mejillas y un pequeño calorcito se acumulaba en su intimidad.

Cada vez que sucedía eso, se golpeaba mentalmente por tener una mente tan pervertida.

La chica, una vez más dejó ver sus vivaces ojos jades. Donde aun poco desubicada miraba a todos lados con la interrogante en la mente.

¿Dónde estoy?

Pero luego de percatarse de la presencia de Sasuke un pequeño flash le vino a la mente donde recordó todo.

—Sasuke…—su boca solo emitió un pequeño sonido que el oído de Sasuke alcanzó a escuchar y que de un movimiento se acerco a la cama.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?—le preguntó con la voz preocupada. Ella un poco aturdida porque Sasuke tocaba su frente y mejillas de manera repetida, asintió nerviosa.– Tenias calentura hace unas horas…—dijó al ver la cara extraña que le ponía la chica.

Se separaron al ver que ella se encontraba bien y entraron en un incomodo silencio.

La chica se mordía el labio inferior con insistencia y a Sasuke le pareció lo más sensual. Y lo peor, ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta que lo estaba excitando.

—Gracias… por sacarme de ahí…—dijó entrecortadamente. Él asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lamento que el favorcito no te haya salido gratuito, recuerda que ahora eres mía—le informó con una sonrisa arrogante, la chica se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

—Lo sé—habló con total seguridad.

Sasuke le trajó un plato de comida. Ella por instinto se lo bebió de un solo trago, donde Sasuke la observo con un sigo de interrogación. Fue cosa de minutos en lo que ella había devorado el contenido y después lengüeteó el plato repetidas veces.

— ¿Tienes más de esto?—preguntó con preocupación pues no quería recibir una negativa de su parte.

—Creo… que hay… un poco… —dijó aun anonado por la acción.

—Regálame un poco más de esto, sabe delicioso—dijó con una pequeña sonrisa. Él asintió.

La pregunta rondaba en su cabeza ¿Cómo demonios le había gustado una comida que para su gusto personal, sabía asquerosa? El mismo la había preparado.

Y no sabía cocinar.

Sakura se volvió a engullir el plato de comida. De alguna manera le recordaba a Naruto.

—Muchas gracias, Sasuke—dijó con una sonrisa. Sasuke se fue acercando a ella y con su dedo retiro de su boca restos de la comida, bajo la atenta mirada de ella que le miraba nerviosa.

—Nos largamos de aquí—manifestó Sasuke con la voz grave. Ella asintió.

Sakura le siguió de cerca, mientras caminaban hacía la salida. El sol resplandeciente cubrió su cuerpo y sonrió con ternura. De repente vio como sasuke se ponía de cuclillas y le indicaba que subiera a su espalda. Le obedeció sin rechistar.

Sasuke se empezó a mover entre los arboles para mayor rapidez. Los cabellos rosáceos de la chica se empezaron a mover con el viento, provocándole un pequeño cosquilleo y sin duda empezó a reír.

Pasaron varias horas viajando, hasta que llegaron a una de las tantas guaridas de Orochimaru. Sasuke bajó con cuidado a Sakura.

—Quédate aquí, no te muevas—le ordenó. Ella asintió.

Sasuke entró en el laboratorio donde se encontraba en un tanque Suigetsu Hozuki y lo iba liberar para integrarlo a un grupo que él mismo iba a crear. Necesitaba de su ayuda para lograr su propósito.

—Así que tú has sido el que mató a Orochimaru—afirmó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

De un golpe rompió el tanque y el cuerpo del chico quedó liberado.

—Así es—dijó Sasuke con arrogancia.

—Gracias, Sasuke—agradeció el chico con una leve reverencia.

—Ven conmigo—exigió Sasuke.

De una charca surgió el cuerpo de Suigetsu, mostrando su desnudes.

Sasuke se maldijo, hoy le había tocado ver a dos personas desnudas, aunque la primera había sido más agradable.

— ¿Y los otros?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Iremos por ellos, Jugo del escondite del norte y Karin del escondite del sur—exclamó Sasuke.

—Estas loco por escogerlos—dijó Suigetsu con una sonora carcajada. Sasuke gruño por lo bajo.

—Cierra la boca y vístete—exclamó con la paciencia al límite.

Sasuke salió y tras de él Suigetsu le siguió desnudo. Sakura al verlo en ese estado dio un pequeño grito y se volteo completamente roja de vergüenza.

—Pero que lindura…—dijó Suigetsu en tono pervertido. –Esa bata te hace ver muy sexy—

Sasuke gruñó, jaló a Sakura de la mano y se la montó en su espalda.

— ¿Sasuke podemos detenernos en un lugar?—preguntó. Él asintió pero aun así no se detuvo.

Suigetsu recogió la espada que alguna vez le perteneció a Zabuza el demonio de la aldea de la niebla. Después continuaron con su viaje donde recogieron a Jugo y Karin.

Jugo había puesto resistencia en unirse al grupo, Sakura había salido herida pues no se había alejado lo suficiente de Sasuke como para esquivar el golpe además, ella no tenia ningún tipo de defensa.

En conclusión, ella había sido un estorbo. Aun no sabía porque Sasuke la quería junto a él.

Ahora estaban los 5 reunidos.

—Desde ahora cada uno nos moveremos, nuestro grupo será conocido como… HEBI—exclamó con fiereza. –Excepto tú, Sakura—

Sakura bajo la cabeza con vergüenza ya que todos la miraban como bicho raro, y Karin parecía estar en contra de que ella estuviera ahí.

—Y nuestro objetivo es Itachi Uchiha—dijó. Todos asintieron.

Después del discurso, se fueron a un pequeño pueblo donde Sasuke llevó a Sakura para que se comprara ropa y para que Hebi escogieran algún tipo de armamento.

Y luego acamparon en una pequeña casa abandonada.

Hasta ese momento, Sakura se había sentido tan alegre. Por una extraña razón Sasuke la consentía en todo. Todo lo que ella deseaba él se lo cumplía.

Pasaron varias semanas descansando.

—En una semana partiremos—indicó Sasuke. Todos asintieron.

Estaban comiendo. Karin era la que cocinaba, pues Sakura aun ni sabía escribir.

Cuando terminaron, Sasuke se retiro junto con Sakura. Los dos compartían la recamara.

—Suigetsu-kun es muy chistoso, siempre me rio cuando estoy a su lado—musitó con una sonrisa. Sasuke apretó su mano formando un puño.

Sasuke cerró la puerta con seguro. Y lentamente se fue acercando a Sakura.

Ella no opuso resistencia cuando él la tomó de la cintura. Se fue acercando lentamente a su boca hasta lograr besarla.

Sakura siendo una inexperta solo podía dejarse llevar por Sasuke, este mordió su labio para poder introducir su lengua y poder saborearla mejor. Todo iba bien hasta que Sasuke introdujo una mano debajo de la blusa de la chica que rápidamente rompió el beso y le miro con preocupación.

—Sasu…ke—tartamudeó algo sonrojada, la chica aun podía sentir los labios de Sasuke acariciar los suyos. –Detente—suplicó con miedo.

El sonrió con superioridad y se acerco un poco más a Sakura, más esta retrocedió por precaución.

—Has olvidado que eres mía, Sakura… yo puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera—musitó en tono demandante.

Sakura aun estaba confundida. No sabía como reaccionar ante todo esto. Se negaba a creer que Sasuke se comportara así con ella, pues él le había demostrado todo lo contrario en los días pasados.

Sin previó aviso, Sasuke cogió a la chica de la cintura y la empujó sobre la cama y comenzó a devorar su cuello a besos logrando asustarla.

—No…Sasuke… detente…—gemía la chica. Pero sin embargo el no hizo caso y continuo con su labor.

De una manera salvaje saco un kunai y rompió la blusa de ella. Y junto con el su bra.

Y con su lengua comenzó a chupar un pezón mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba las manos se Sakura pues ya había comenzado a golpearlo.

Él se deleitaba con el sabor de la chica. Jamás en su vida había hecho esto. Pero sin duda valía la pena hacerlo.

Después de que había chupado un pezón se pasó con el otro y le brindo la misma atención que al anterior. Mientras, Sakura ya había comenzado a derramar lágrimas y a sollozar.

Sasuke beso cada centímetro de la piel de la chica, había delineado con el dedo las curvas que poseía la chica. Después de un jalón quitó el short que la chica portaba. Dejándola solo con sus pequeñas bragas color rosado.

Para poder tener una mejor visión de la chica, se levanto y con un listón ató las manos de la chica a la cabecera de la cama. Ahora si podía experimentar del cuerpo con tranquilidad.

Dejando a la mitad de las piernas las bragas de Sakura, él se dedico a lamer la intimad de Sakura. Lo hacia con ímpetu. Disfrutaba cada parte.

Metió un dedo.

La chica se arqueo y su lloriqueo aumentó más.

Metió dos dedos y los movió con agilidad.

Metió tres dedos y pudo sentir la intimidad de Sakura humedad, lista para ser penetrada.

De un tirón se quito el pantalón y el bóxer. Dejando ver su gran virilidad.

Sakura se quedó muda por unos segundos. No sabía que iba a ser Sasuke con _esa cosa tan grande_. Ella no sabia que era violación. Era una analfabeta.

De repente, sasuke introdujo su miembro en el interior de la chica de una sola estocada.

— ¡NOOOO!—gritó la chica de dolor. Su ojos estaban tan abiertos como platos.

Él se empezó a mover, haciendo que el dolor de Sakura aumentara. Ella no estaba disfrutando nada.

Le dolía su intimidad.

Pero aun más, le dolía lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo con ella. La estaba lastimando.

—Detente… Sasuke… me duele mucho…—gimió de dolor al sentir como Sasuke la tomaba de la cadera para impulsarse más.

Pero él no se detuvo.

Así estuvieron unos minutos en los cuales Sakura lloraba y suplicaba que le dejase.

Sasuke llegó al clímax y se vino dentro de ella.

—Ahhh—gimió él al sentirse satisfecho.

Entonces se dio cuenta como estaba Sakura. De entre sus piernas corría un hilo de sangre. Su cuerpo se temblaba como gelatina y tenía la mirada perdida.

Se veía tan frágil.

Y lo peor, él había provocado eso.

El sentimiento de culpa se apodero de él. Se había dejado llevar por los celos que no se detuvo a pensar en como ella estaba sufriendo.

Quitó el listón que tenia la chica en sus manos. Se vistió y abandono la habitación.

Se recargó en la puerta y se maldijo por haber violado a Sakura.

Karin quien había escuchado los gritos de Sakura, se acercó a la recamara, de un golpe movió a Sasuke y entró en la habitación.

Sakura vio entrar a Karin y su cara era de una infinita tristeza.

Corrió y se abrazo a ella y comenzó a llorar.

—Karin…yo intente detenerlo… yo…él me…violó—gritó de dolor. a Karin se le partió el corazón. antes podía decir que la odiaba pero ahora viéndola así de indefensa podía decir que habían convertido este vinculo en una especie de amistad.

Y comprendía su dolor.

Porque ella también habia sido violada.

.

.

.

¡Gracias por todos sus reviews!

Sakura tiene 14 años, su pasado se ira revelando en cada capitulo en manuscrita al principio de cada capitulo. Vale. Sasuke tiene 16 años cumpliditos.

El nombre de Sakura se revelara en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo. besos.

**wildsasuke-kun:** tienes mucha razón. Si va haber lemon! :DDD (mente de perversión).

**Agradecimientos especiales: **

**Mitorolas**

**sakuritha-haruno**

**edniiitahhh**

**pri-uchiha**

**Ikamari**

**setsuna17**

**SaKu-14**

**lols**

**wildsasuke-kun**


	3. Chapter 3

~ Mi Querida Amante ~

.

.

**.**

**Sumary**: De cabello peculiar, los ojos más hermosos que haya visto y un cuerpo inocente. Y lo estaba llevando a la locura. ~Nadie te va alejar de mí~ exclamó con posesividad.

**Resumen**: Ver su cuerpo frágil algo surgió en mí, que me hizo protegerla. Había arriesgado todo por ella y nadie me la iba a quitar o definitivamente lo mataría.

**Disclaimer:**Masashi Kishimoto ©

**N/A:**La historia es **AU** (Universo alterno)

**Atención: **Para todos aquellas (os) que creyeron que esto se iba a quedar así de así. ¡NO! Aquí esta su recompensa por esperar a la actualización.

_Entonces él apareció._

_Como un sol a mitad de la noche._

_Algo difícil de pasar pero que yo era testigo de ello. _

_Y me gustaba. Amaba a esa persona solo por el hecho de liberarme de esa pecera._

_Tenía miedo, quería que me acompañara y no me dejara sola. No sabía como relacionarme en un mundo tan complejo. _

_No sabia como se llamaba pues no recordaba nada de su pasado. Pero le agradaba escuchar como Sasuke la había llamado._

_En verdad deseaba que el cuidara de mí._

_Desde que mis ojos se abrieron y lo vi a él._

_Me era indispensable para vivir. Era lo mejor que me hubiese ocurrido._

Los días había transcurrido de una manera un tanto peculiar. Pues estaba más que claro que Karin no se había despegado ni un solo minuto de Sakura.

Parecía su sombra. No la dejaba sola por miedo a que Sasuke se acercara y la volviera a lastimar como la primera vez.

Sakura por su parte, estaba contenta de que ella la defendiera y la cuidara.

Sasuke intento varias veces tratar de acerársele pero no fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para burlar la defensa de Karin.

O sea era Karin. Y no había podido con ella.

Más días pasaron y le fue imposible acercarse a Sakura. Jugo, su compañero también se había convertido en el aliado de Karin y juntos, defendían a la peli rosa.

Su travesía por capturar a Itachi se había completado. La venganza tan anhelada, donde el asesino del clan Uchiha tenía que pagar con su propia vida, estaba finalizada.

_Sasuke había dejado a su equipo y a Sakura con Kisame. Eran ordenes de Itachi solo así podrían enfrentarse. _

_Sentado en una silla en una de las tantas guaridas de los Uchiha's, reposaba el cuerpo de Itachi._

_Comenzó una pequeña plática verbal donde nadie daba su brazo a torcer. Luego, una inminente lucha comenzó a desarrollarse sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo._

_Los golpes, técnicas de fuego y demás dones que poseían las demostraron dando un claro ejemplo de lo que eran capaces de hacer._

_Itachi sello a Orochimaru, liberando a Sasuke de su poder._

_Pero aun asó, solo uno podía ganar._

_Y cuando Sasuke pensó que su mundo terminaría ahí solo una palabra le vino a la mente: Sakura._

_Su linda y adorada Sakura a la cual tanto había lastimado. Se arrepentía de haberla forzado a tener sexo con ella. Lo lamentaba._

_Hubiera deseado que las circunstancias no hubieran sido esas. _

_Lamentaba no haberle demostrado que en realidad sentía algo muy fuerte por ella, pero, ya no había tiempo._

_Itachi se le acerco con paso decisivo. Su aliento rozó la locura y su vientre se contrajo con escepticismo._

_Más lo que continuo lo dejo sorprendido. Solo un pequeño golpe en su frente. Solo un pequeño golpe en su frente fue su castigo._

_Como cuando eran niños._

_El cuerpo de Itachi se desplomó. Enseguida Sasuke le siguió._

_De repente, a sus espaldas el cuerpo del inmortal Madara Uchiha apareció llevándose consigo los cuerpos de los hermanos._

_Para sorpresa de los presentes, el equipo Hebi apareció impidiendo que se llevasen a su jefe._

—_Deténgase—musitó Suigetsu con la mirada retadora impidiéndole el paso. Madara alzó la ceja burlonamente._

— _¿Y quien me lo impedirá? ¿Tu? Un muchacho sin chiste jugando a cargar una espada… no juegues conmigo, cabron—respondió de la misma manera logrando intimidarlo._

_Madara examinó a los demás presentes y de entre ellos una cabellera rosada logró captar su atención. La chica al sentirse observada le miró con temor. Pero al ver el cuerpo de Sasuke y otro chico en malas condiciones, su mano tembló con nerviosismo._

— _¿Me permitiría ver el cuerpo de _ese_ chico—le susurró a Madara. Aun indeciso hizo caso y en el suelo colocó el cuerpo del mencionado._

_Sakura se acercó y lo examinó con atención. Luego miró su mano como si fuese la cosa más importante del mundo._

—_Karin—habló, la aludida le miró con atención. – ¿Podrías prestarme tu kunai?—_

_La chica obedeció sin protestar. _

_Cuando Sakura lo tuvo en sus manos, con la punta del kunai rozó su dedo desgarrándolo y al instante la sangre comenzó a fluir._

_Acercó su dedo a la boca del chico, dejando que la sangre pasara por la garganta seca y fluyera en su interior._

_Al instante una respiración estrepitosa logró alborotar el ambiente denso que se había colocado._

_La mandíbula de Madara logró desencajarse y mirar impresionado como Itachi Uchiha aun volvía a la vida._

Después de lo acontecido, Madara le explicó lo que en realidad había pasado.

Itachi Uchiha era inocente.

Y el se había proclamado culpable solo por protegerlo. Un pequeño calorcito invadió su interior, sentía que aun tenía personas que lo querían.

También se había enterado por fuentes confiables que su hermano mantenía una relación a escondidas con una chica de Konoha. Que hace poco tiempo se la había traído a vivir a la guarida de Akatsuki.

Eso sorprendió a Sasuke ya que no se podía creer eso. Pero el mismo lo había comprobado, pues había visto como él se había mostrado cariñoso con ella.

—_Mucho gusto Sasuke-kun, yo me llamo Sakumi—le dijo saludo la chica con una gran sonrisa. –Tenía muchas ganas d conocerte… déjame decirte que Itachi habla mucho de ti y no sabes las ansias que tenia de conocer al hermano de mi novio y…—_

_Sasuke dejó de prestarle importancia cuando comenzó a parlotear y casi ni respiraba por seguir contando todo lo que había sido la relación entre ellos desde que se conocieron hasta esos momentos._

—_Sasuke, te habla Madara. Quiere que lo vallas a ver —musitó desde las sombras Konan. Su voz era monótona y carente de sentimiento._

— _¡Oh! Sasuke-kun disculpa por entretenerte…—dijo Sakumi con una pequeña reverencia. Él solo asintió un poco confundido y se alejó con rapidez. Su hermano tenía una novia realmente extraña._

Pasada una semana se enteró de una noticia. Prácticamente lo había obligado a que cumpliese con la demanda de Madara.

Y así lo haría.

Se dirigió al cuarto de Sakura. Quería una vez más intentar hablar con ella y tratar de disculparse, decirle que se sentía mal por el daño que le había causado. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro al sentirse confiado.

Pero al entrar en la habitación, la sonrisa se convirtió en una amarga mueca.

Karin esta peinando a Sakura. Las dos sonreían de una manera afectuosa y parecían viejas amigas.

Karin lo miró de reojo y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha?—siseó enojada. Miró a Sakura y ella solo se escabullo de su mirada.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo, Sakura?—preguntó amablemente Sasuke. Karin se interpuso.

—Aléjate de aquí, estúpido Uchiha—habló con veneno. Sasuke se molestó y quiso golpearla pero una mano lo detuvo.

—Vamos Sasuke, es la hora—dijo Suigetsu con una mueca de disgusto. Le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Karin y los dos salieron.

Sakura miró a Karin y se abrazó contra ella. La mirada estaba empañada las lagrimas estaban punto de salirse.

—No llores Sakura, yo te defenderé de ellos—le sonrió con ternura.

Una presencia les advirtió que no estaban solas.

— ¿Eres tú Sakura-chan?—preguntó Sakumi con una sonrisa tímida. Sakura le miró extrañada pero asintió. – ¡OH! Mi nombre es Sakumi y soy la novia de Itachi-kun—

Las dos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas. Karin se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano con afecto.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es…—la chica no la dejó terminar.

—Ya lo se, Karin. Mi presencia aquí es solo para apoyar a Sakura-chan—musitó tranquila. Ella se acercó a Sakura y le acarició la mejilla con sutileza. –Notó tu mira triste y se que es lo que te tiene asó, querida—

— ¿Cómo?—cuestionó Sakura sorprendida.

—Créeme, no solo tú has pasado por eso. Yo también lo viví en carne propia el sufrimiento que tu estas pasando. Yo fui violada por Itachi—susurró con la vista nublada de los recuerdos.

Karin miró con curiosidad a la chica. Rápidamente se situó a un lado de Sakura protegiéndola de Sakumi. La susodicha le miró con receló.

— ¿Qué haces?—exclamó Sakumi con enojo. De repente, una pequeña punzada de envidia se notó en el ambiente. – No puede ser—susurró para si misma.

—No trates de defender al Uchiha que tienes como cuñado, no permitiré que lastime de nuevo a Sakura—exclamó con enojo y le dirigió una mirada despectiva.

—Sakura, lo que hizo Sasuke no tiene perdón pero se que tu corazón es bondadoso y sabrás que su intensión de él no era de lastimarte—dijó algo alterada Sakumi. –Yo se lo que es el dolor, Sakura, pero se que Itachi me quiere… no, me ama. Puedo jurarlo frente a quien sea, no me importaría dar mi vida por él, porque sé que el también daría su vida por mi. Que a pesar de que me lastimó físicamente el me buscó como un loco, trato de pedirme perdón y yo se lo negaba… pero entonces, sucedió algo que jamás me lo esperé—musitó con dolor la chica.

—A nadie le importa lo que digas, Sakumi—musitó Karin. Pero ella no le hizo caso.

—Entonces, por haberme violado tenía que pagar con el dolor físico lo que me había hecho. Madara-san le apoda: ~ _kurushimi~ _y es ahí cuando la diversión de todos los miembros de Akatsuki comienza. Todos se reúnen en la parte trasera de la guarida para ver como unos aproximadamente 100 ninjas golpean al _violador,_ él culpable no tiene derecho a defenderse ni a usar técnica alguna—hizo una pausa, tragó grueso al tratar de contarles lo que pasó después. –Me llevaron ahí para que viera como sufría Itachi, de alguna manera me sentía muy bien verlo sufrir y pagar por lo que me había hecho pero entonces su mirada cansada y adolorida me golpeó. Todo lo que estaba aguantando era solo por mí. No le importaba sufrir si solo así me desquitaba todo mi coraje porque el había abusado de mí. Al final, no tuve el coraje para parame y decir un 'BASTA', pues con eso me sentía satisfecha—musitó.

Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras Karin tenia la cara desfigurada y una mueca de confusión estaba impregnada.

—Si quieres ver sufrir a Sasuke, en este momento seguramente están a punto de golpearlo, darle una paliza por haberte violado, Sakura—exclamó Sakumi. –Ahí es el momento oportuno para vengarte, pero mi recomendación es que tengas el valor y defiendas lo que realmente amas—con eso ultimó, la chica se fue del lugar y se dirigió a las sillas que habían puesto para ver el espectáculo.

Sakura tenía la mirada perdida. Rememoró los buenos momentos que habían vivido. Y también los malos, donde recordó con lujo de detalle cuando la violó. Pero en algo tenía que ser sincera, a pesar de que había corrompido su cuerpo y mancillad de una y mil maneras distintas, su corazón latía fuertemente cada vez que lo veía cerca o él intentaba disculparse.

También, cada vez que lo veía su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente inquieto. Como si se estuviera excitando.

Tal vez, ella su corazón se resistía a perdonarlo pero su cuerpo hacía bastante que lo había perdonado y ahora quería una reconciliación.

'Se calentaba con solo verlo'.

De repente, una pequeña necesidad se apodero de ella y salió rápidamente de la habitación sin prestarle la más mínima atención a Karin que le gritaba. Su determinación estaba clara. Quería ver a Sasuke.

Se colocó atrás de un muro de concreto, tratando que nadie la viera. Entonces lo observó, le habían quitado la camisa y sus manos la tenia atada a un muro que estaba detrás de él.

Madara se acercó a él y le susurró algo en el oído que no alcanzó a escuchar. Y después se dirigió a los presentes.

—Me complace presentarles a Sasuke Uchiha, él será condenado con el dolor por haber violado a una joven—exclamó. La gente comenzó a gritar y aplaudir. El labio inferior de Sakura comenzó a temblar. –Comencemos con el castigo—vociferó.

Los ninjas al instante de que Madara se apartara, comenzaron a golpear a diestra y siniestra al joven culpable.

Varios latigazos se escucharon, en el piso se podía observar la sangre que estaba siendo derramada en su espalda. Un gruñido de dolor fue lo único que se escuchó por parte de Sasuke.

Luego comenzaron a golpearle la cara. Su labio estaba partido y de la boca y nariz comenzó a sangrar.

Sakura tomo entre sus manos su cabeza y comenzó a alterarse. Sus manos temblaban y su labio estaba sangrado por habérselo mordido. En su pecho un hueco enorme comenzó a formarse y el dolor que sentía al ver a Sasuke tan indefenso y golpeado no se comparaba con el de la violación.

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, primero lento pero eso no le basto y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a correr a una solo dirección.

A Sasuke.

—Basta—gritó la chica logrando meterse entre los ninjas que golpeaban a Sasuke. Sintió como varios de ellos también la estaban golpeando, aun así resistió hasta estar frente a él. Cuando lo tuvo de frente suspiro con dolor. – ¡Basta! No hagas esto por mí, porque yo te he perdonado—vociferó lo más alto que pudo. Un golpe en su espalda logro derrumbarla.

Sasuke que estaba totalmente sorprendido al ver como la golpeaban con unas fuerzas renovadas, se quitó la soga que sujetaba sus manos y comenzó a matar a todos los ninjas. No le tomó más de cinco minutos acabar con todos.

—Sasu…ke—susurró Sakura cuando estuvo entre los brazos de él. –Yo no te guardó rencor… de verdad, perdóname por hacerte pasar tanto dolor—musitó arrepentida. Una mueca de ternura se formó en el chico.

—No me importa el dolor si así consigo tú perdón—le dijó.

Ella sonrió y lentamente se acercó a los labios del chico. Sus narices se rosaron y una pequeña descarga de placer los acobijó. Hasta que sus labios se fundieron.

El sabor de la sangre se mezcló.

Y el beso se convirtió más placentero.

Sakura suspiraba mientras Sasuke trataba de profundizarlo más.

Y entonces comprendió, que realmente se había enamorado de su _salvador_.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Mi Querida Amante ~

.

.

**.**

**Sumary**: De cabello peculiar, los ojos más hermosos que haya visto y un cuerpo inocente. Y lo estaba llevando a la locura. ~Nadie te va alejar de mí~ exclamó con posesividad.

**Resumen**: Ver su cuerpo frágil algo surgió en mí, que me hizo protegerla. Había arriesgado todo por ella y nadie me la iba a quitar o definitivamente lo mataría.

**Disclaimer:**Masashi Kishimoto ©

**N/A:**La historia es **AU** (Universo alterno)

**Atención: **Para todos aquellas (os) que creyeron que esto se iba a quedar así de así. ¡NO! Aquí esta su recompensa por esperar a la actualización.

Había transcurrido más de un mes después de lo acontecido.

La relación entre Sakura y Sasuke se había fortalecido y todos los de Akatsuki se habían percatado de ello. Nadie miraba con ojos morbosos a la tierna Sakura, pues antes se llevaba un sonoro golpe del puño propio del Uchiha.

Sakura había comprendido que más allá de las paredes de la cueva donde vivían, había un mundo completamente diferente donde Sakura no contaba con la protección completa de los Akatsuki.

Sasuke ya se había recuperado por completo, tanto que ya estaba porque lo mandaran de misión.

— ¿A dónde vas, sasuke-kun?—preguntó curiosa Sakura al percatarse que Sasuke acomodaba una maleta. — ¿Nos vamos a ir de aquí? ¿Por qué? Pero a mi todos me caen muy bien, deberíamos quedarnos y…

El monologo de la más pequeña de los Akatsuki, había demostrado en las ultimas semanas que podía hablar hasta por los codos algo muy estresante que iba en contra de la naturaleza Uchiha.

De repente, Sakura se sintió movida repentinamente y luego la sensación de tener la cama en su espalda. Sus ojos trataron de ver al causante. Este, le miraba desde arriba.

—Sakura…—susurró de manera paciente, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con molestia disimulada.

—Sasuke-kun… es que tu no contestas mis preguntas—musitó con las mejillas infladas.

Sakura también había adquirido un toque de niña. Pues según Sakumi: _Ella nunca vivió una infancia, es normal que quiera actuar infantil pero te aseguro que esto pasara… además, yo nunca he tenido una hermana pequeña y ella es muy linda ¿verdad Itachi-kun? _Al final, había terminado aceptando lo inmadura que se comportaba pero que ciertos aspectos le agradaban.

Aunque desde que la había prácticamente _violado_ el encuentro sexual estaba completamente prohibido. Sakura aun mostraba serias intenciones de no volver hacer por lo menos no por ahora. Y para él, ¡dios! Era un castigo de dios pues no podía intentar tocarla más allá de lo que él quisiera. Solo compartían cama. Ella solía apretarlo como peluche y hacía que sus senos rozasen con su fornido pecho y eso hacia más complicada la tarea.

— Solo iré de misión para el Akatsuki, así que tienes prohibida la salida de esta habitación. Sakumi se encargara de traerte la comida necesaria—declaró en tono posesivo.

— ¿Porque?—cuestionó confundida.

Sasuke se acomodo a un lado de ella. Esta le miraba ansiosa esperando la respuesta.

— Ven acércate, es un secreto—dijó él en tono misterioso. Eso hizo que Sakura adquiriera esa naturaleza imperativa y se acercó su oído a los labios del chico, esperando con impaciencia el secreto.

—Dimeee—susurró quedito para que solo Sasuke la escuchara. Por el contrario el negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Pero antes debes prometer que esto será solo entre nosotros dos—dijó Sasuke. Ella asintió y le extendió el dedo meñique de su mano. Este le miro con una ceja lazada.

—Sakumi dice que una promesa de verdad es esta: la garrita. Nadie la debe romper o caerán desgracias—musitó con la mirada seria. Sasuke casi se cae al escuchar tremenda tontería.

—No hay otra manera de hacerlo, no se… ¿y si hacemos el amor y ahí lo sellamos?—dijó Sasuke con una mueca sensual. Sakura negó repetidas veces.

—No Sasuke-kun, jurémoslo por la garrita—insistió repetidas veces. Hasta que él terminó aceptando.

Al final la táctica de seducir a la chica había fallado y solo pudo robarle un beso. Tendría que ser más paciente con la chica ya que el había provocado el miedo al sexo en ella. La mañana siguiente partió con Itachi para recaudar información para Madara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que se había ido Sasuke. Sakura pasaba todo el día pegada a Sakumi quien estaba alegre de tenerla junto a ella pues su comportamiento infantil le parecía tierno.

Esa mañana era especial para Sakura, Sakumi y Konan la iban a llevar a un jardín que se encontraba cerca de la guarida. Aunque Sasuke le había dejado en claro que no quería que ella saliera de la habitación, ella bien sabía que Sakura se aburría con mucha facilidad.

— ¿Estas segura de que estamos haciendo lo correcto?—preguntó Konan con un pequeño nerviosismo. Sakumi le sonrió.

—No te preocupes Konan-chan, estoy segura de que Sakura estará feliz—contesto amable y caminaron por los pasillos de la guarida hasta salir por completo de ella, siendo Sakura la que iba hasta adelante de ellas.

Después de varios minutos, llegaron al lugar. Era un hermoso jardín. Sakura rápidamente corrió a su alrededor mientras Konan y Sakumi tomaban asiento debajo de un frondoso árbol de Sakura.

Sakura miró con detenimiento todo el paisaje que estaba frente a ella y sonrió. Inspiro el aire limpio que circulaba. Por petición de Konan, Pein había controlado el clima permitiendo que estuviera soleado.

—Sakumi esto es hermoso, gracias por traerme—gritó con una gran sonrisa. Sakumi le había dado un vestido floreado y un pequeño sombrero para protegerla un poco del sol.

De repente, varios ninjas aparecieron dispersados por todo el jardín poniendo en aviso a las dos chicas. Portaban bandanas de la arena.

Konan fue la primera en ponerse en posición de ataque. Con una mirada discreta que le dirigió a Sakumi basto para decirle: "_coge a Sakura y ve a la guarida y diles que requiero ayuda urgente"._

Ella asintió pero cuando intento moverse varios ninjas la sujetaron y la inmovilizaron al instante. Sakura trato de correr para poder intentar defender a Sakumi pero un ninja con el rostro tapado la sujeto y en un instante desaparecieron los dos.

Sakumi dejó de forcejear al instante al ver que ya no estaba Sakura y Konan se vio en el piso con sangre en el rostro.

— ¡SAKURA!—gritó Sakumi con terror.

Minutos después desaparecieron los demás ninjas sin dejar huella.

El cuerpo inconsciente de una Sakura reposaba sobre una mesa. Sus paredes inmaculadamente blancas, demostraba que se encontraba en un hospital. Aun costado de ella había un perchero y un pequeño mueble donde había unos documentos sin organizar.

La puerta se abrió son previo aviso, donde sobre salió una chica de larga cabellera rubia de buenas proporciones, atrás de ella venia un chico de cabellera roja enfundado con un traje propio de un Kazekage. Los dos intercambiaron miradas y la chica rápidamente se colocó su bata y usos guantes elásticos. Debajo de la mesa sacó una pequeña maleta con algunas cosas propias de un doctor. De entre ellas, saco una jeringa tapada y lista para usarse. El líquido verdoso sucumbió cuando tocó las venas de la chica. El líquido fue introducido en el sistema de la chica desmayada adyacente a lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Esto que estoy haciendo fue autorizado por Hokage-sama?—preguntó la chica con una mueca de inseguridad en el rostro. Las manos aun le temblaban. Pues no había quedado convencida de que esa chica indefensa pudiera ser alguien peligrosa.

—No se preocupe de nada… Ino-san. Esto era necesario para preservar la paz contra las demás aldeas, ella puedo causar muchos problemas en un futuro muy cercano. Se lo aseguro—Respondió amable y siguió caminando con suma tranquilidad. Ella le siguió dudosa.

De repente el joven se detuvo y la miró con seriedad.

—Olvide mencionar que esta misión es secreta, solo lo sabemos tú, la Hokage y yo. Es muy importante que guardes discreción con el tema, Ino-san—musitó con cautela, tratando de medir el terreno que estaba pisando y ponerla a prueba. Ino sintió escalofríos ante la afirmación que había hecho el Kazekage, y presintió que algo aquí estaba mal. Pero había decidido ignorar.

—Por supuesto, Kazekage-Sama—respondió. A continuación se dirigió a la salida y desapareció en el pasillo contiguo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Una semana después_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura-chan?—preguntó el Kazekage con una leve sonrisa. La aludida solo miró expectante a su acompañante. Observó a su alrededor pero no encontró nada de su agrado.

Tomó atención en sus ropas, estas eran blancas y tenía una pequeña venda en su muñeca izquierda. No le dolía, pero esa incomodo tenerla ahí.

Su acompañante se impaciento porque deseaba escuchar la voz de la pequeña chica. Su corazón se agitó, como cuando dos personas están llegan al máximo cúspide del placer; los ojos que anteriormente se encontraban opacados por los recuerdos ahora tenían un brillo especial.

_Y Ese porque era ella._

— ¿Pasa algo malo, Sakura-chan? Pídeme lo que quieras, tu palabra es mi mandamiento—expresó con alegoría. Ella irguió las cejas mostrando confusión.

Su garganta emitió un sonido de voz cantarina. Se rio por lo que para el Kazekage fue una eternidad y suspiró recuperando la respiración.

— ¿Quién eres tu?—preguntó agudamente. El solo sonrió de manera macabra y lo siguiente que dijo la dejó descolocada—

—_Has perdido la memoria, Sakura-chan pero tu estas comprometida conmigo_—ella parpadeo varias veces sin entender muy bien. –Sino me crees, mira tu mano y dime que hay de raro ahí…

—Un anillo de compromiso…—se dijó silenciosamente. Él solo la tomó de la mano y en un gesto de caballerosidad le beso el dorso de la mano.

—Así es, nos casamos en _tres semanas_—musitó con una sonrisa. Ella solo formó una pequeña "O" en sus labios.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _¡Que desapareció!—gritó la voz estruendosa de Sasuke mientras derrumbaba con su mano derecha el árbol que estaba junto a él. - ¡Maldita sea! Malditos incopetentes…—En sus pensamientos lo único que aparecía era Sakura…¡Regresa!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

Nos leemos en la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

~ Mi Querida Amante ~

.

.

.

Sumary: De cabello peculiar, los ojos más hermosos que haya visto y un cuerpo inocente. Y lo estaba llevando a la locura. ~Nadie te va alejar de mí~ exclamó con posesividad.

Resumen: Ver su cuerpo frágil algo surgió en mí, que me hizo protegerla. Había arriesgado todo por ella y nadie me la iba a quitar o definitivamente lo mataría.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto ©

N/A: La historia es AU (Universo alterno)

**Atención: **En el capitulo anterior, un review me llamó mucho la atención pues lo que dijo es muy cierto. Quizás el Fic no fue lo mejor que se me haya ocurrido, pero pues esto es solo entretenimiento. Estoy de acuerdo que es algo _ilógico, _pero es muy largo el estrecho de la fantasía a la realidad. Aun así, no voy a desacreditar tu comentario, el hacerte tomado la molestia de dejarlo y exponer tu inconformidad me hace pensar mucho. Y he aquí mi decisión:

He ideado un plan para poder continuar con el Fic. Si ustedes están de acuerdo con el que siga escribiendo, lo hare con mucho gusto. De lo contrario, lo eliminare y seguiré con mis demás Fic que tengo abandonados

Solo exprésenmelo en un Review.

Sin más que decir, de antemano les doy las gracias por apoyarme hasta aquí. Y que gracias a sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz.

ANONIMO: no quiero quitarte credibilidad en tu comentario, gracias, me has hecho recapacitar. Tu comentario es muy importante, gracias por haberte tomado la molestia y espero que lo demás del Fic no sea de tu desagrado.

Muy bien, si este Fic ya no tiene futuro: este (_probablemente) _sea el ultimo capitulo, disfrútenlo y todo se vera reflejado en sus Reviews!

.

.

.

.

.

.

La población de la aldea de la Arena, se había caracterizado por ser muy pasiva.

La noticia sobre la boda tan apresurada, entre El Kazekage y una civil sin renombre; había tomado por sorpresa a más de una persona. Y los rumores no tardaron en aparecer.

—_Pero quien será esa chica como para casarse con alguien tan importante como el Kazekage—_dijo una.

—_Seguramente recurrió al método más bajo—_comentó otra.

—_Obviamente sabemos que tuvo que habérselo llevado a la cama—_le siguió la otra.

Y eso, era solo una sola parte de todo lo que se comentaba.

Sakura, por el contrario al no tener un conocimiento tan amplio regularmente no entendía de todo lo que decían así que pasaba de largo cuando hablaban de ella.

—Sakura, ven—gritó alguien a lo lejos. Sakura que estaba sentada mirando el atardecer giró la cabeza y observó. Sonrió.

— ¡Gaara!—gritó ella con júbilo. Salió corriendo en dirección a él. Cuando lo tuvo de cerca se detuvo repentinamente. — ¿Qué es eso?—

— ¿Esto?—señalo al paquete que tenía en las manos. Ella asintió. —Es un regalo exclusivamente para ti—

Gaara lo dejó en el suelo. Sakura se acerco a el y desató el moño que traía el presente. Al abrir la tapa de la caja un pequeño perro salto en sus brazos logrando asustarla.

— ¡Es un perro!—exclamó con una sonrisa la chica y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Por primera vez Gaara sonrió. Pero la diferencia era que esta vez lo estaba haciendo de corazón. A Sakura de había agradado su presente y eso a el lo hacía muy feliz.

Solo faltaban dos semanas para que se celebrara su boda y eso lo hacia enormemente feliz.

Le había arrebatado a Sasuke algo que el consideraba como suyo. Ese suceso inflaba más y más su ego.

Seguramente el estaría sufriendo.

Y disfrutaba de eso.

—Disculpe… Kazekage-sama—este le miró con una ceja alzada esperando a que continuase. —Creo que a Sakura le gustara salir un rato a pasear a su nueva mascota—

— ¿Qué?—exclamó con los ojos abiertos. — ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella no puede salir de aquí, esta prohibido—

—Pero Kazekage-sama, yo opino que…—

— ¡Matsuri! No me importa lo que opines, ella no saldrá de aquí—exclamó encolerizado.

Sakura miró toda la discusión. Ella misma se sorprendió cuando el había gritado, pues a ella siempre le sonreía. Por eso decidió intervenir.

—Gaara-san… yo quisiera ir a dar una vuelta con mi perro—dijo con una linda cara de ternura. Gaara no puedo evitar caer en ella ya que sin pensárselo mucho accedió.

—Esta bien, Sakura si eso deseas para mi esta bien. Matsuri acompáñala y cuida de ella—dijo sumiso.

—Muy bien, Kazekage-sama—haciendo una pequeña reverencia se giro hacia Sakura y le sonrió. — ¡Vamos Sakura-san!—

Sakura sonrió.

— ¡Si!

En la guarida de Akatsuki

_Después de haberle informado a Sasuke sobre la desaparición de su novia, los miembros de Akatsuki, en especial, Madara había prestado bastante interés en lo acontecido y en que probablemente los que secuestraron a Sakura hayan sido los de la Arena._

— _¿Dónde esta? Maldita sea, juro que matare al que la haya sacado de la guarida y exponerla de esa manera—expresó molesto Sasuke con el Sharingan reflejado._

_Sakumi que había permanecido alejada de todo solo escuchando el coraje que derramaba por doquier. El veneno de sus palabras cuando se trataba de la chica secuestrada. Armándose del valor que aun le quedaba, se paró frente a Sasuke y con la mirada firme le enfrentó._

—_Entonces no creo que tengas que ir muy lejos Sasuke-kun, pues yo soy la culpable directa de que Sakura fuera secuestrada y no pudiera hacer nada para defenderla—hizo una pausa meditando lo que iba a decir mientras que a Sasuke se le desfiguraba el rostro del coraje contenido. —Si tienes a alguien que matar esa soy yo, y lo acepto porque fui muy irresponsable—_

_Sasuke con la mirada perdida y cegado del dolor que le producía estar separado de Sakura, subió su puño lleno de chakra._

—_Ni siquiera lo intentes, Sasuke—intervino Itachi interponiéndose entre ellos. Sakumi se abrazo a la cintura de su novio y comenzó a llorar._

—_Tu "querida novia" es la culpable de que Sakura no este conmigo—exclamó furioso. Itachi meditó las palabras de su hermano menor._

—_Perdóname Sasuke, Itachi-kun yo no quería, de verdad te prometo que yo no quería exponer de esa manera a Sakura-chan—lloriqueó. Estaba conteniendo demasiado el llanto que teniendo a Itachi como su escudo no puedo contenerlo más._

— _¡Y un carajo!—gritó el menor hermano._

—_Tranquilízate Sasuke, así no solucionaras nada. He podido deducir que si estando Konan y Sakumi ahí y solo haberse llevado a Sakura es porque algo trae contra ella o contra ti. Aun así me siento muy responsable de lo sucedido, y te prometo que te traeré a Sakura sana y salva pero deja tranquila a Sakumi—dijo tranquilo Itachi._

_Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, disimuladamente Itachi tallaba suavemente las manos de Sakumi ya que su naturaleza Uchiha no le permitía para dar mas espectáculo en publico pero tratándose se su novia hizo un esfuerzo._

—_Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de lo que Sakumi hizo—comentó despectivamente Sasuke. En esos momentos tenia envidia de su propio hermano como antaño. Itachi tenía a su novia y él no._

—_Y así será—respondió el otro. Después de mirarse fijamente, Sasuke partió fuera de la guarida. Sin dar aviso a nadie._

Desde ese mismo día Itachi había emprendido el viaje en busca de la chica. Los avances habían sido muy pocos y eso lo estaba afectando demasiado.

Una semana.

Y nada de información concisa de la cual pudiera dar con Sakura.

Y aun más, había dejado también atrás a Sakumi pues a ella la había dejado en la guarida para protección de la misma.

—Sakura no te alejes demasiado—gritó una chica a lo lejos. Otra más adelante corría detrás de lo que parecía ser un perro.

Itachi miró atónito. Había encontrado a Sakura. Se oculto rápidamente, le sorprendió que la chica anduviera a las afueras de la aldea pero sin duda alguna era una suerte pues rápido podría tomarla y llevársela.

Se acerco lentamente a ella. Cuando por fin la tuvo de frente, la aludida le miro extrañada y con una simple pregunta logro descolocarlo.

— ¿Quién es usted?—preguntó.

—Soy Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke—dijó.

— ¿Quién es Sasuke?—preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Itachi cabreado mostro una sonrisa burlona.

—Tu novio—respondió con simpleza. Ella parpadeo varias veces sorprendida más después de unos segundos negó repetidas veces moviendo la cabeza confundida.

—Yo no tengo ningún novio, dentro de dos semanas me casare con Gaara-san—dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

Se quedó estático al saber tremenda noticia. Entonces dedujo el porque solo habían secuestrado a Sakura. Y sabia ahora quien estaba detrás de todo este lio.

— ¿Quién diablos es usted y que haces aquí?—preguntó Matsuri. Quien al ver que Sakura hablaba con un desconocido salió corriendo asustada.

—No tengo ninguna intención de hacerles daño—respondió. Ella aun tras saber la verdad no quitó su defensa. Itachi al percatarse de eso, solo retrocedió varios pasos. Pero algo lo detuvo, la mirada que la chica le dirigía a Sakura era de odio y dolor. Por un momento dudo en lo que iba a decir pero no había otra alternativa. — ¿Te gusta Gaara-san?—

Matsuri lo miró con dolor. Asintió despacio con la mirada perdida.

—Supongo que tú y yo podríamos llegar a un acuerdo—comentó Itachi. Ella le miró ilusionada.

— ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?—preguntó con desconfianza pintada en el semblante.

—Antes de mencionarte el acuerdo ¿podemos hablar en privado?—dijo mirando a Sakura. Ella al ver la indirecta accedió.

—Sakura ¿Por qué no corres un poco más con el perro?—le comentó Matsuri a Sakura que enseguida sonrió y asintió. Ella se alejó unos metros para jugar con su perro.

Itachi permaneció callado. Matsuri comenzó a sudar. Ella estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos pero Itachi estaba examinándola para lograr más puntos a su favor.

— ¿Su nombre?—pregunto Itachi. Ella le miró con desconfianza pero al final accedió.

—Matsuri—respondió. Él asintió.

—Muy bien Matsuri-san dígame una cosa—dijo él. Ella le miró esperando su pregunta. — ¿Le borraron la memoria a Sakura?—

—Si—respondió.

— ¿Fue Gaara?—preguntó nuevamente insistente.

—Así es—respondió con amargura. —El esta muy empecinado con Sakura-san, que ha cometido barbaridades con tal de tenerla a su lado. Hasta trajó a alguien de Konoha para que le borraran la memoria a ella. A base de mentiras—

— ¿Accederías apoyándome en un plan que traigo en mente?—preguntó Itachi. Ella se lo pensó por varios momentos.

— ¿Qué clase de plan?—respondió con otra pregunta ella.

—Mi hermano la rescato de las garras de Orochimaru y él le ama. Y ella le corresponde. Solo que Gaara la secuestro. ¿Tu podrías ayudarme a que regrese con él?—le mencionó lo que tenia en mente. A Matsuri le brillaron los ojos al poder percibir que podrían llevarse a Sakura y así Gaara se diera cuenta de su amor.

— ¿Pero no es muy riesgoso?—cuestionó asustada.

Itachi sonrió al ver que ella iba acceder rápidamente. La tenía en el bolsillo.

—Por supuesto que no. Y si se llegase a descubrir porque así será; te doy mi palabra que yo me echaré la culpa y tu no saldrás dañada—respondió con seguridad.

Después de varios minutos que para Itachi parecieron eternos, ella por fin tuvo una respuesta concisa y exacta. Y con seguridad respondió.

—Acepto el trato—

En la guarida de Akatsuki

—_Acaba de llegar Itachi—comentó Pein. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke apareció._

— _¿Qué noticias me traes?—pregunto con impaciencia. Las ojeras de Sasuke hacían competencia con las ya remarcadas de Itachi._

—_Esta en la aldea de la Arena… y se va a casar en dos semanas—respondió. Sasuke sintió el piso temblar. Su corazón se estrujo varias veces hasta detenerse y paralizarse._

— _¿Cómo es eso posible?—preguntó Sakumi quien apareció en el pasillo con los ojos rojos._

—_Gaara la capturo y le borro la memoria—respondió. Itachi avanzo hasta quedarse a un lado de Sakumi que le abrazo. —él le ha hecho creer que desde hace un tiempo estaban comprometidos y ella le ha creído—_

— _¡Maldito malnacido!—vociferó con odio Sasuke. Itachi levantó su mano tranquilizando a su hermano menor._

—_Tengo un plan para poder liberar a Sakura y que ella regrese a ti—comentó el hermano mayor, el otro prestó mayor atención. —Matsuri nos ayudara—aseguró._

—_Muy bien—contestó y luego desapareció en uno de los tantos pasillos que aguardaba la guarida y seguir conteniendo el dolor que sentía por no estar con su amada._

— ¿Te gusto ir a pasear al perro?—preguntó Gaara a Sakura. La chica se encontraba con pijama lista para irse a dormir. El perro estaba a un lado de su cama.

— ¡Si!—respondió con alegría.

Gaara se detuvo a pensar unos momentos mientras veía como Sakura acariciaba la cabeza del susodicho.

— ¿Sakura, que nombre le piensas poner al perro?—cuestionó el Kazekage. Ella le miró confundida.

— ¿Nombre?—dijo pensativa. Gaara sonrió burlón.

—Déjame esto a mí. El perro se llamara _Sasuke_—dijo. A Sakura le brillaron los ojos de la emoción.

— ¡Si! ¡Me gusta!—gritó emocionada.

Gaara se rió un buen rato.

Por fin le había ganado a ese estúpido Uchiha.

Ya nada podría hacer cuando la convirtiese en su esposa.

—Sakura…—musitó Gaara. Estaba a unos centímetros de los labios de Sakura.

Ella palideció.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saludos

Cuídense y nos vemos.

(:

—

—


End file.
